


The last

by Piercy_wearcy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/Piercy_wearcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is grieving</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic i whipped up because I had no school

The last

A/N: just a quick little fan fiction a whipped up because I had no school  
Warning: suicide, death

“No fucking way” Geoff sighed staring at the screen in front of him; he was watching a live news broadcast of Michael’s apartment building up in flames. “Griffon I’ll be back!” he yelled through the rather quiet house. Grabbing his keys and rushing out of the front door, when he finally got to the apartment building it was half burnt to a crisp; the rest close to falling part. He could hear screaming, tires screeching and sirens everywhere; he looked behind him to see Michaels car screech to a halt and him quickly stumble out.

“Lindsay!” he screamed rushing forward and trying to run through the thick barricade of police officers, to no avail he was thrown back into the crowd of onlookers behind him. Geoff ran up and grabbed Michael by the arm, steading him as he was about to fall and dragged him into his car. Michael was shaking uncontrollably, harsh sobs being choked out with every breath from the younger man “Lindsay” he whispered quietly, throwing head up and screaming her name many times over and trying to get out of the locked car.

-

The whole rooster teeth office had little to no life in it, the loss of Lindsay affecting everyone; but it hit Michael the hardest. He hadn’t shown up at the office for weeks, Gavin was eager to go and see if his boi was all right. Geoff told him to give it time but Gavin couldn’t wait after the eight week; all the residence were relocated to a new building somewhere in down town Austin. Finally finding his way to Michael’s new apartment he rapped his knuckles on the door slightly.

“Michael?” he asked softly, the door to the apartment slowly opened an inch, and Gavin peeked in to see the apartment was in shambles. The provided silverware was shattered across the floor around a lone mattress in the middle of the floor, empty bottles of what could only be alcohol scattered about. A broken picture frame laying face up on the floor could have only been of Lindsay.

“You ok my boy?” asked Gavin but only to get the door slammed in his face

“Does it look like I’m ok!” screamed Michael “Go the fuck away!”

Gavin stepped back, not quite expecting that answer

“Ok bye” he said turning around and walking away

Every week he would come back with something different and ask him different question

‘Are you ok’ with jersey mikes

‘Do you want some company’ with a note from Geoff

‘It will get better’ with what-a-burger

Some days he would just sit outside the door and talk to him, Michael never answered but he could hear shallow breathing coming from the other side. One day Gavin decided to go in

“Michael?” he asked grabbing the door knob “ I know you are in there and I don’t know if I can help but I’m worried for you’ and with that the door swung open standing in front of him was not the Michael he knew or remembered, his eyes dark and hollow and still red from crying. Gavin stepped in gripping his bag hard; he didn’t think that Michael would leave his door open so he prepared for the night.

“Milk” mumbled Michael keeping his head low “Milk” he repeated pulling his head up, tears were forming in the corner of his hazel eyes. “All I want to get was milk” as soon as he said that he started to sob, launching himself towards Gavin. Gavin lead them to the mattress on the floor and sat he down, opening up his bag he took out a thick green quilt with the pattern of a creeper on it (one of his many Christmas gifts from the Ramsey’s) and two thin green pillows (of the matching set) he laid them over the mattress, slightly covering Michael. He sat down on top of the blanket and motioned Michael to come sit with him.

“we had ran out of milk” said Michael his voice raspy from all the crying and probably yelling “she asked me to go to the store and get a jug” as Michael leaned closer, Gavin could feel the older man’s ribcage pushing into him, he looked down to see he had lost weight significantly probably his only meals were the ones that he had given him witch weren’t a lot.

“It is ok” said Gavin pulling Michael into an awkward side hug, unexpectedly Michael yelled

“No it’s not Gavin! THE PERSON I LOVED MOST IN THIS WORLD IS GONE BECAUSE OF SOME JACKASS WHO DECIDED TO LEAVE HIS OVEN ON!” jumping slightly at Michaels outburst caused Gavin to go flying backwards off of the mattress and onto a broken piece of plate. Drawing his had away quickly he noticed the large amount of blood already spilling from his hand. He got up quickly unsure of what to do and turned to the bathroom in a split second decision, stumbling slightly how he managed to not step on any glass in the hallway was a miracle. When he got to the bathroom his first response was to look in the cabinets, he reached up only to find that his vision was going blurry and the last thing he saw was blood and the feeling of his head being smashed into something.

-

As his eyes opened slowly all he could see was white, white all around him.  
“Hey buddy, are you all right?” he heard Geoff say, he could feel his head moving around but the picture of white didn’t change, “the doctors said you bruised the back of your head pretty badly so you might not be able to see for a while, but don’t worry it’s not permanent” Geoff reassured him, he felt a hand on his shoulder and tried to shake it off but it wouldn’t budge.

“Get your hand off me Geoff” he stated a bit too loudly, still trying to shake it off but got no reply.

“I’m sorry Gavin” he heard a voice say, the same voice that he last heard before blacking out. “I shouldn’t have freaked out but I did now you’re here and you can’t see”

Still not used to not having sight, his depth perception was quite off and ended up grabbing his own hand, he felt the bandage that was on is, and slight dampness of what could only be blood.

-

Even after the incident at the hospital Gavin kept going round to see Michael (now getting rides instead of walking because his vision wasn’t quite up to par yet)he would allow himself in and sit on the mattress, of what he could see Michael had tidied up quite a bit after the incident. But one day Gavin came in to Michael sleeping on the mattress, a picture of him and Lindsay pressed up against his chest and an absurd amount of blood. Dropping to his knees he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, they were making so much progress, he was getting Michael to laugh a bit here and there and he started to open up. it was then Gavin had seen, every laugh, every story, every thought was a lie; a wall built between him and Michael made to hide the sadness. He sat there on the floor for what felt like forever, he was stirred when he heard Geoff’s footsteps coming down the hall, he had no energy to shut the door or to even move. He knew that when the footsteps stopped that was when he had entered, he made no noise nor did Geoff; finally the silence was broken

“He got his wish, they are finally together now”


End file.
